It is known to provide a medicament dispenser, in which fluid spray is dispensed via a nozzle or orifice upon the application of a force by a user to an actuation lever or button. Such devices may be arranged to dispense a single dose or may alternatively be arranged with a reservoir containing several doses to be dispensed.
It is a problem with such a prior art sprays that if the actuator is moved in a slow or unpredictable manner a strong and well defined spray may not be produced and so the medicament may not be effectively dispensed. This problem is particularly significant where an actuator (e.g. a lever) acts on a pump mechanism such as to pump the fluid to be sprayed from a container. In this case, slow or unpredictable actuation results in a slow or unpredictable actuation of the pump and hence, and unreliable spray characteristics. By way of a solution to this problem, the dispensing device herein includes a ‘commitment’ feature, which prevents actuation of the pump in the absence of the application of pre-determined force to a finger operable actuator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fluid dispensing device that is easier to use and in particular a device which provides a more efficient dispensing of fluid.